Witch meets Trick
by Rebel Energy
Summary: Witch gets thrown into a different time line with a whole new fight, they meet the new guardians who will either help them or drive them crazy!


****

Witch meets Trick

Chapter 1;

It was going to one of those days, Hay Lin could feel it maybe not the best but something big was going to happen. The day started out like any other, got up dressed, headed to school and learnt about the boring things with her friends. Of course her and her friends weren't just any group of teenagers going though the normal everyday thing they were guardians of the veil, ok so what there was no more veil but it was still a huge job to protect different worlds. She thought about how much they have been though together and how close they had become.

Her said friends were arguing over an assignment of where you will be in the future, Irma was bickering with Cornelia about what she was going to be. "Irma for the last time I am so going to be a superstar or maybe a model with my looks and talents I could be both." She told while flipping her hair over her shoulder leaving a few golden leaves on the floor of her bedroom, Irma scoffed and told her to dream on. This caused the blond to snap at her and the fight went on. The other three were watching while trying to get an idea of what they would do. Hay Lin was thinking about being an artist while Taranee was writing a long essay of all the things she wanted to do.

Will was fiddling with the heart which was glowing warmly in her hands, the heart of Candracar was dangling when it started to act funny but none of the girls noticed. They were all looking at the two guardians about to start a war over the assignment which was most amusing. Hay Lin was giggling when a pillow went right into Irma's face while Cornelia laughed till the pillow was tossed back at her beginning of a pillow fight. Feathers were flying and the whole group started to throw them, Will was hit on the side of the head making her drop the heart and begin to throw them as well.

When the heart hit the floor a bust of pink light came from the heart covering the group who froze and looked at the heart. They felt an odd feeling in their stomachs and they were pulled further into the light, closing their eyes they braced themselves to hit the ground hard. But it never came and when they opened their eyes they saw they were in the infinite city! None of them noticed how the city had looked worn cracks appeared in the pillars.

"What the hell? How can we be here?" Irma gasped and looked at Will as to ask if she had opened a fold, but she shook her head and went to pick up the heart but was it was not there anymore! "The heart it's gone!" Will semi yelled at the others who all looked round at her in shock.

"What you lost the heart?" Cornelia screamed at her and she looked freaked out. "But I don't get it, I mean it should have come though with us…" Taranee mumbled to herself looking around, but the heart was no where to be seen.

"I can't believe you lost the heart." Cornelia snapped looking around till they heard footsteps heading their way. All the guardians looked towards the sound of the footsteps, from the shadows came a young man in clothing of meridian who was holding a bowl of water, upon seeing the young guardians promptly dropped the bowl spilling the water all over the ground.

"How can you be here, your not meant to be here…" He grasped shocked at them, they looked at each other. "Who are you to ask we are not meant to be here?" Cornelia stepped forward and the young man widened his eyes. "Lady Cornelia?" He asked not waiting for an answer he took off leaving the group staring after him. "Come on let's follow him." All agreed and rushed after the man who recognised Cornelia but called her 'lady'.

They chased him towards a small campsite where a few people were walking around but as they got closer they all stopped what they were doing and stared at the group making them uncomfortable being there which they haven't felt like since they first came to this world. But soon they saw the man with a tall blond woman covered in scars all over her face and arms. When she got closer the woman's icy blue eyes started to water and she rushed over to the group and hugged Will and Irma then Taranee and Hay Lin asking them how they got here. Pulling away the dazed group looked more closely at the woman and grasped.

"CORNELIA!?"

Ok ok I know way short but I hope you all like the start and the next chapter will be longer and go into more detail of what happen! Just R&R but please no flames.


End file.
